


Adventures in Babysitting

by Maddie_Jade



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_Jade/pseuds/Maddie_Jade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had known exactly how much trouble it would be babysitting the Bennett kids, you would have asked for more an hour<br/>Jack Frost / Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm No Chris Parker

Days like these were always so dreadfully boring. You sighed loudly into your couch cushions trying to express just exactly how bored you really were.

“Moooooooooooom~” Whining was always the best way to grab here attention

“Ugh, will you shut up?” because she absolutely couldn't stand it, ”If you're so bored why don't you get a job and actually help to provide for your ailing mother.”

Ailing? Who does she thinks she's kidding, she's in perfect health. You sat upright on the couch and shot your mom a look that said, 'Are you serious?'

“Mom, you're only 36 it's not like your wrinkly and dying.” She was always so over dramatic, but maybe that was where you got it from. She stuck her tongue out at you and proceeded to give you a quite rude hand gesture. You gasped in mock hurt and put the back of one of your hands against your forehead and the other over your heart.

“Well I've never!” Your southern belle accent was spot on if you do say yourself. Your theatrics were put on hold as the house phone began to ring. As your mom moved to answer it, she smacked you lightly in the back of your head.

“Hey! What was that for?” You sulked back down into the comfy cushions where you spent most of your time. Your house was your favorite place in the world. Sounds a little pathetic but it's true. The average size, two-story house held a ton of good memories of you and your family. Plus, your mom was your best friend and you could always find her here, considering she works from home.

“Hey free-loader!” Speak of the devil. “I found a job for you!” Death. You wanted to die. Jobs were most definitely not your thing. Wearing terrible uniforms, talking to various strangers, and having to put up with crappy managers. You shuddered at the thought.

“But Mooooooooom~”

“Whining is not gonna get you out of this one! I got you a job babysitting the Bennett kids for a few days while their parents are out of town.” This was worse. This was so much worse. You had no idea how to take care of kids. You had met the Bennett kids before, they just lived right down the street from you. They were pretty well behaved so its not like you would have to watch a pair of hellions, but you could hardly take care of yourself, let alone someone else's children.

You tried to argue your way out of the job somehow but your mom simply would not allow it. “They agreed to let you stay in the guest room in their house as well so you don't have to travel back and forth between houses, and so the kids aren't left alone at night.” She gave you a huge grin trying very hard

“Uuuuuuuuugh. Fine. I'll do it. But I better be getting paid.”


	2. Welcome to Holly Filled Hell

You stood in front of the door of the Bennett house with a duffle bag beside you and a frown on your face. You had absolutely no idea how you were going to do this. You were seventeen years old and you could hardly take care of yourself, let alone a ten year old and three year old for a few days. Your hand hovered in front of the doorbell slightly shaking, reluctant to actually press it and start your terrifying adventure. After standing there for about five minutes, you closed your eyes tightly and pressed your finger into the doorbell and said a silent prayer to yourself, asking for no one to answer.

In only a few moments you heard shuffling behind the front door and it was soon opened by the brown-haired mother of the house.

“Hello Mrs. Bennett,” you greeted her with a small wave. She smiled widely at you as she opened the door further.

“Oh, hi there (Name)! Come on in and make yourself at home!” she said cheerily and motioned for you to enter the home. “Mr. Bennett and I only have a few more things to pack and then we will be off.”

You stepped inside and immediately you were assaulted by many festive sights and smells. The interior of the house was decorated exquisitely for the holiday. The Bennett's definitely had the Christmas spirit. The scent of holly and freshly baked goods was all around you. The home was greatly different than yours, not that you minded. It was actually extremely pleasant.

“You can set your stuff in the upstairs guest room.” Mrs. Bennett interrupted you from your thoughts, “Its the last door on the left.” You nodded in acknowledgment and thanked her as you headed up the stairs. The railing was decorated with tinsel twisted around the banister and bows on each post. The decorative house was quaint, but beautiful. You couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealous at the seemingly perfect family and home.

You arrived at the room that Mrs. Bennett had designated you and slowly opened the door, not knowing what to expect. The room was that of any average room; a full-sized mattress, a nightstand, and a dresser. There was also a fairly large closet and a small bathroom attached. The room was well kept but compared to the festive décor of the rest of the house, it seemed untouched. You unpacked your things, placing them in their respective areas and set forth back downstairs. When you reached the first floor you saw the remaining members of the Bennett family in the living room. Mr. Bennett was talking with his son, Jamie, while Mrs. Bennett was holding Sophie. Mrs. Bennett turned and noticed you descending the staircase.

“Did you finish settling in then, (Name)?” She asked you with a smile on her face and toddler on her hip.

You nodded your head, “Yes ma'am. I'm all done.” You felt extremely awkward around the family, having only met them personally a couple of times.

Mrs. Bennett smiled brightly at you, “Well, we're all packed up and ready to go. We'll only be gone for a few days. There is food in the fridge and cabinets, emergency numbers are on the counter, and the WiFi password is on there too,” she gave you a wink. “No food or drink past o'clock and everybody in bed by ten. Oh! No dessert until after they have finished eating. Also, don't forget to let the dog in at night and take her out every now and then!” All of the information sent your head reeling as you forced yourself to try and remember everything.

Mr. Bennett gave a hearty laugh and patted you on the back. “You'll be fine. They're not bad kids,” He gave you a smile, “all the time.” That was not exactly easing your stress.

The Bennett parents said their heartfelt goodbyes to their children and grabbed the remainder of their luggage.

“Jamie, Sophie, behave for (Name) for mommy okay?” She said as she neared the door.

“Okay.” The two children chanted together. They seemed well behaved enough, but looks could be deceiving.

You and the kids watched as the adults entered their car and pulled out of the drive way. You wanted so badly for them to just take you with them and not to have to go through with this. The kids waved bye as the watched their parents shrink into the distance. Once the adults had fully disappeared Sophie turned to you.

“I'm bored and I miss mommy!”

You felt as if that single sentence was the start of your damnation.


	3. Wizard of Blizzard

It had been three hours since your initial arrival at the Bennett house, making it about nine o'clock, and this job was going better than you expected, so far. You had made and fed the kids, and the dog, dinner and now the three of you were on the living room couch watching a festive movie because of the closely approaching 25th of December. It was an old Michael Keaton film where after his sudden death he comes back as a snowman to spend time with his family because he never did when he was alive.

"This movie is so ridiculous." You turned your head and looked over at Jamie. It was the first thing he had said since the start of the film. Sophie had fallen asleep on his shoulder and the darkness under his eyes showed he wasn't too far from dreamland himself. 

"Well it was made back in the nineties." You lightly laughed at your own joke.

"No, I'm mean this Jack Frost. Its not even close to being anything like the real Jack." This had not been the answer you had expected but it caught your interest. 

"Then what is the real Jack Frost like?" You genuinely wondered what the kid thought the infamous cold bringer was like. You had never really heard stories growing up about Jack Frost. You only had this crappy movie.

Jamie's face immediately lit up with excitement. "Oh man, Jack is the coolest! He gives us snow days, and starting snowball fights, and flies around in the sky! He has this really cool stick too and plays tricks on the Easter Bunny! (Name) you just have to see it!" 

He was so passionate. It was cute to watch. It made you happy to see him so full of energy and still holding onto his beliefs that so many kids his age were starting to lose. You thought back to when you were ten years old. There was so much going on in your life you didn't have the time for such thoughts. 

You smiled at him. "Ha ha, maybe someday I will, but right now its your bedtime kiddo." You stood and help him up. As he headed up the stairs to his room, you cleaned up a bit before picking up Sophie to take her to her own bed. As you laid her down you smiled softly at her small sleeping form. She looked so happy and peaceful. It tugged at your heart strings, thinking about one day you could have kids of your own. Would they be just like this? Would you even have kids? Somewhere within you knew you wanted them, but much of you worried if you would even be a good parent. 

You sighed, tired of your depressing thoughts. You pulled up the blanket over Sophie, tucking her in. You pushed her blonde hair out of her face before leaving the room.

"Goodnight Sophie." You shut the door softly behind you, as to not wake her up. Unbeknownst to you, that on other side of the frosted window in the small child's room there was someone quite magical watching your interaction, making sure the girl watching his best friend's family was well qualified.


	4. Breakfast at the Bennett's

Never before had you been awoken by the sounds of screams so needless to say, that when it did happen, it startled you out of bed. You jumped out of bed and sped down the hall, still in your pajamas, to make sure that everything was alright. You had no idea what you would tell Mrs. Bennett if anything happened to her children. Even worse, you knew your mother would kill you. 

After racing down the stairs, you found Sophie bouncing up and down in front of the living room window. Outside there was a fresh new layer of snow atop the ground, beautifully untouched and ready to be played in. You sighed in relief upon discovering that she was okay. Her screams were that of excitement, not of terror or pain.

You turned as you heard Jamie descending down the stairs with a yawn. He was most likely woken by loud commotion. A smile found it's way to your face as you motioned for the two children to follow you.

"Come on you guys, I'll make us some breakfast and then later we can go play outside." Your smile grew even bigger as the cheers came from the two Bennett children. These kids were growing on you fast. 

Pancakes were the breakfast choice of the day. You prepared plates for both Jamie and Sophie and then fed the greyhound, Abby, before having some yourself. During the meal, you had to cut up all of Sophie's pancakes for her and pour her syrup over top them. The entire time she was absolutely giddy and adorable. She would bounce up and down while her pieces were cut and clapped loudly once the syrup was added. She definitely was a great kid. 

After everyone was finished, you asked Jamie to get Sophie ready while you cleaned up, so that the three of you could spend some time out in the snow. After you quickly put away the newly cleaned dishes, you rushes up to the second floor to get ready yourself. 

Just as you were exiting your temporary room, so were Jamie and Sophie. You smiled widely as you took the small girl's gloved hand into your own and ruffled Jamie's hair with the other. His face turned red from embarrassment and he tried to hide it by turning the other way. 

"Cut it out (Name)." You let out a small chuckle at his behavior. It was fun to hear him.

"I can't help it Jamie! The two of you are just too cute." 

You were surprised by your own actions. You remembered being so hesitant and afraid at even the concept of watching the kids. Now, however, you were highly enjoying yourself. They were just so sweet it was hard not to love them. As you three exited the house, all you think about was how you could hardly wait to spend more time with them. 

The yard was stained pure white by the snow that had freshly fallen during the night. It lay still and crunched under your boots with every step you took. It was beauty you never tired of. All too soon, you were pulled away from your wondrous thoughts by a snowball to the back of the head. Jamie and Sophie were both in front of you though. Who could have been the culprit?


End file.
